lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
FULL TECHNO JACKASS
FULL TECHNO JACKASS is a 45-track album released under Renard. The album was originally released to raise money to pay for Squeedge's hospital bills. When enough money was raised, the album was later available for free with no payment options. Track listing # STING (00:14) # RT IF YOU REMEMBER THE 80s (01:07) # Deep In Her Eyes (Demo) (01:02) # C. LALONDE WORKS THE REGISTER (00:09) # Brand New MicroKORG, Send It To The Moon (01:09) # Da Nu Nuttah (02:37) # LET’S JUST DRINK CELESTIA’S PEE (HELP I HAVE NO VSTs INSTALLED MIX) (02:18) # 1984 STG (02:12) # ENDLESS QUEER (01:25) # DAMB (00:28) # Jupiter School Days (01:12) # DIRTY BUTT DIRTY BUTT DIRTY BUTT (00:51) # Ice Hell (01:08) # Lil' Slugger (00:42) # Brainstronaut on Funkotron (01:23) # LET ME OFF THE TRAIN (00:38) # Cupcakes for Six Casio VL-TONEs (00:26) # Gabberse Town (01:34) # Good To Know You'll Be There (Demo) (02:34) # EGGS.mid (00:36) # PIZZZZZZZZ (01:20) # HAPPY RAVE! ^_^ (01:04) # Daytona USA for MicroKORG (01:32) # Bara Love Blast Dogges (Acoustic) (01:51) # WINDRAMMER STYLE (01:50) # Satan's Hollow (01:21) # ewgs (01:22) # THIS JELLY (00:33) # EXTREME FUCKING SOCA PARTY (00:43) # Hey Mr. Mouth (00:36) # DAT DOG CRAY (00:17) # Layers of Shit (00:35) # The Castle (Demo) (01:20) # Killers.MP3 (02:01) # ALL AMERICAN DUBSTEP (01:46) # Jet Jet Jade (01:15) # SCURRY MANSTERZ AN NICE SPROTZ (01:12) # SEINFELD x SOULJA BOY (OK That's Nice) (01:00) # Spaghetti (00:50) # Doin' It Well (00:29) # F THE WORLD (01:52) # AH YES My True Power is Finally UNLEASHED (01:13) # 174BPM Wonderwall Shit I Used (You Should Also Use It) (00:31) # Aviator (00:55) # I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT BALLS (04:14) Composition The album consists of bits and pieces of rapid-fire, humorous music and audio scribbles broken up by bursts of static and audio from commercials, as if flipping through channels. Release notes Bandcamp UPDATE THANK YOU for your support! it has been incredible and has helped out more than you can begin to imagine. you guys rock. we've made the money back that was spent on the hospital bill and as such, i'm going to set the release to free with no payments allowed. thank you. '' ''squeedge went to the hospital and it cost an awful lot of money. she is okay! but it was a lot of money. here is an album full of sketches, scribbles, and comedy. it's kind of a tour of the kind of things i do between major project work. i'm sorry only most of it is in pretty good quality, i don't have the source files for it all any more. but i think everything on here is fun and interesting and will elicit a smile or chuckle! Tumblr It’s been an interesting few days! Yesterday, I had to have Squeedge (for those not in the know, she’s the main visual artistic force behind LAPFOX and PSURG) rushed to the Emergency Care Centre for severe abdominal pain, and it turns out she’s got a case of kidney stones. So it was luckily nothing deathly serious! However, since she doesn’t have health insurance and Canadian health care only covers Canadian residents, it cost quite a pretty penny to have her seen and put through scanning and whatnot. As such, I’ve compiled a super fun collection of sketch and scribble audio work of mine to release as a NAME YOUR PRICE fundraising album, so to speak. It features a lot of fun (and funny!) bits and pieces of rapid-fire music that came together as an oddly satisfying full album! ''THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, AND DON’T WORRY, THE NEW TRUXTON ALBUM AND ROBOT BRAINSTRONAUT BLASTOFF WILL BOTH BE OUT EVENTUALLY! I’M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! ''https://web.archive.org/web/20120726184150/http://dariusalpha.tumblr.com/tagged/music Cover gallery ENDLESS QUEER.jpg|ENDLESS QUEER Ewgs cover.jpg|ewgs I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT BALLS cover.png|I JUST CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT BALLS External links *Promotional Video on YouTube *FULL TECHNO JACKASS at Lapfox Archive References Navigation Category:Free releases Category:2012 releases Category:LapFox Trax era releases Category:Releases under Renard Category:Albums Category:Releases